bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (Transcript)
Coming soon Season 4 Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Age, For All Your Days Bear: Well, as you get older, you age. Yeah. Age. And you age year after year after year. Tutter: Wow. Bear: Of course, being one hundred years old is pretty rare. Tutter: Hey, Bear, how's the whole "getting old" thing work exactly? When you are born First you don't know why you're here Each day seems to last a year Because nothing came before But as you grow you come to see Each day is new You figure out what's two plus two It all adds up to something more And round and round This big blue planet spins And everybody wakes and grows and learns For all your days That happen one-by-one Till one day winter's done And the sun comes out and plays For all your days The morning you awake A new candle on your cake To make a brighter blaze For all your days When you grow up and you're big like me, who knows? You'll have to count way past your toes To say the age you are (How many toes are you, Bear?) And when you're old There's always something new Still so many things to do Even though you've come so far (Like my Grandma Flutter!) For all your days already come and gone as time keeps moving on Your memory of it stays For all your days The ones you've just come from And all the days to come You've still got quite a ways For all your days The General Store Grandma Flutter: Hey, I'm a youngun yet. At least that's what Jeremiah says and he's 132. Etta: Grandma Tutter was an all-star outfielder for the River City Rodents. Otto: The Rodents were a man's team, weren't they, Etta? Etta: Yes they were, Otto. So Grandma disguised herself with a beard. Shadow's Story Doc Hogg: Bear. Bear: Hey, Doc. Doc Hogg: How about a nice game of chess? Bear: Well, sure. But I'm not very good. Doc Hogg: (rubbing hands together) Well, all the better. ... I mean, uh, eh, it doesn't matter who wins, Bear. (Suddenly, Bear and Doc Hogg hears a girly laugh.) Doc Hogg: What was that? Bear: No, no, Doc, it's okay. It's just, Shadow! (nods "Yes.") Doc Hogg: Shadow! Just Shadow, Bear. (Bear puts his hand into his ear hearing another laugh) Doc Hogg: Shadow must be appear by the window, Bear. Bear: (to the viewers) Ready? Now if we look real hard and sing our special song together, she might appear. Sing with me. Doc Hogg: (gasps, gets an idea) Watch this. Bear: ♪ Oh... ♪ Doc Hogg: ♪ Where oh Where Oh Where Is Shadoooooooooow? ♪ Luna's Main Plot About Age and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Um, Luna? Luna: Hmm? Bear: How old are you? I mean, are you as old as the dinosaurs? Luna: Oh, Bear. I was around before the dinosaurs. Bear: Huh? Before? Luna: I'm almost four billion years old. Bear: Wow. And by the way, surprise me again when I get back.Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts